


The Dump of Fanfictions: Characters 2.0

by GilbertJones



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Blood, Body Horror, DUMB FUCKING ARSONISTS AND GODFATHERS N SHIT, Demons, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fantrolls, Fluff, Fluffy, GAAAAAYY, GAY ASS DEMONS, Gay, Gore, HOLY SHIT IS IT GAY, I may or may not, M/M, Multi, OT3, Sex, Sex Toys, Simple as that, Smut, Tags and ratings will change, Tentacles, Trolls, Vibrators, and roles, based on planets, dub con, from town of salem, gay gay gayyy, haha - Freeform, have made characters, we are baaack, wowza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 16,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GilbertJones/pseuds/GilbertJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome my lovely readers to the Dump of Fanfictions: Characters 2.0! </p><p>As you may or may not know, this is based off of our original Dump of Fanfictions, but this one will ONLY use my characters or Ebony's characters!</p><p>All warnings or tirggering things will be tagged at the top of each fanfiction before you read so you know what to expect and such, and the ating and tags will change as new fanfictions arise!</p><p>So, prepare yourselves for the newest garbage dump of me and Ebony's wasted hours of lives to make these short or long stories! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**(re-posted from summary)**

 

Welcome my lovely readers to the Dump of Fanfictions: Characters 2.0!

As you may or may not know, this is based off of our original Dump of Fanfictions, but this one will ONLY use my characters or Ebony's characters!

All warnings or tirggering things will be tagged at the top of each fanfiction before you read so you know what to expect and such, and the rating and tags will change as new fanfictions arise!

So, prepare yourselves for the newest garbage dump of me and Ebony's wasted hours of lives to make these short or long stories! Enjoy!


	2. Its cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this will deffinately have a second part by my friend

~Lex~

 

Minx sighed as he watched Wi-fi from the window. It was the middle of winter and Wi-fi was rolling around in the snow. The canine had a love for snow for some reason Minx never knew. Wi-fi continued to play around in the snow by himself for about 15 more minutes before making his way to the door of their house.

 

He walked inside, his fur clumped with snow, which was starting to melt, shivering. He stripped himself of his winter clothes and went over to Minx, sliding his cold and slightly snow covered hands up his shirt. Minx yelped pushing Wi-fi away from him, growling.

 

"Wi-fi, What the fuck! Your freezing!" He said, shivering slightly. Wi-fi pouted, making Minx sigh and roll his eyes. "I know but your warm. Can you please warm me up?" Wifi asked, pouting still. Minx growled as Wi-fi stepped towards him again, shaking his head. "No." He said firmly, making Wifi grumpy. He crossed his arms and suddenly had an idea.

 

He came up behind his boyfriend, rubbing against him and whispering in his ear. "I know how you can warm me up~" He said in a silky voice in Minx's ear. Minx jumped slightly, aware of Wifi rubbing himself against his back. He sighed. "Looks like i dont have an answer for this." He said, turning around to his boyfriend.


	3. Its hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of 'Its cold' because me and Ebony had a great idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes: SEX
> 
> GAY SEX

.: Ebony :.

 

"I didn't think so." Wifi murmured to Minx in a gravelly, husky voice. Minx couldn't help but shudder. God damn, how did he get this lucky? His boyfriend was so incredibly sexy, how did he even- "Well? What do you say?" Wifi interrupted Minx's train of thought.

He blinked, blushing heavily, before answering softly. "A-Alright. What if I fuck up though? What if-" "Shut the fuck up and warm me up, babe~" Wifi whispered. Minx could already feel himself getting hard. He had a feeling that both of them would be warm in no time.

Wifi was laying on the couch, staring up at Minx. Minx tried to channel his inner dominance, despite his shaky appearance. "Sit up." He commanded, his voice breathy and slightly trembly. Wifi did as he asked, and Minx tugged his partner's shirt off in a single fluent motion.

He tossed the shirt onto the floor, before taking his own shirt off. Minx leaned down, before trailing light kisses down Wifi's stomach. He smirked to himself when he felt Wifi shiver. He continued to kiss until he reached his pants. Minx sat up slightly, pulling Wifi's trousers off and tossing them onto the pile of clothes next to the couch. Wifi laid there in only his boxers, his erection obvious now.

He waited for Minx to make his next move. "What are you doing?" Wifi asked when Minx didn't do anything. Minx's eyes lit up, and he grinned. "Beg." "What?" Wifi almost gasped in shock. "Oh, you heard me Wifi. I told you to beg. If you want me to do anything, you have to beg for it." "N-No, I'm not-" Minx growled softly, and Wifi sighed, blushing heavily. "Fuck me, Minx. I-I need you inside of me. Fuck me, please." He moaned, and Minx groaned quietly, before kicking his own jeans off.

He leaned back down to Wifi, nipping his boxers inbetween his teeth. He slid them down to his ankles, allowing Wifi to kick them off. Minx tugged off his own boxers, before coming to a sudden realization. "We need lube." Wifi blinked, before huffing.

"Just... use your saliva or something. I'm not getting up now." "Fine, fine." Minx rolled his eyes.

(Ebony skips over lubing up parts so i decided to write it in)

Minx put his fingers near his boyfriend's mouth and after a moment Wifi understood what to do. He took three of the fingers into his mouth, his tongue swirling over them and making Minx shiver. Minx suddenly retracted his fingers, his face flustered. 

"Are you sure about this?" Minx asked, still incredibly nervous about all of this. Wifi nodded and Minx prodded at his entrance. Wifi decided to just get on with it already and used it his tail to smack Minx over the head. "I don't have all day you know." He said, making Minx glare at him before pushing a single finger inside of him.

Wifi gasped slightly, his fingers clutching at the cushions of the couch. Minx paused, waiting for his boyfriend to adjust to the new feeling. Wifi nodded slightly and Minx moved his finger back and forth, watching for Wifi's reactions or cues for him to stop or slow down.

Wifi gasped slightly at the new feeling, unused to it as he had never bottomed before or had anything besides a tongue in his mouth stuck inside him. Minx decided after a few minutes to add another finger and moved them around, still looking for Wifi's reactions.

Wifi bit his lip, trying to stop the small but embarrassing noises from spilling out of his mouth. Minx nudged a certain bundle of nerves that Wifi had no clue he even had and a rather loud and embarrassing moan spill from his mouth. His face flushed red and he tried to move Minx's hand away from him.

"Okay i think i am ready now." He said as Minx removed his fingers. He was amused by how Wifi had reacted to discovering his prostate and decided that he would tease him about it later like Wifi did to Minx on the occasion. (which usually led to one or the other sleeping on the couch.)

He moved to position himself at the right spot and looked at his boyfriend Wifi to see if he was nervous or anything, but Wifi's eyes only showed excitement glittering in them for the new experience he was about to feel.

(and the rest after this short note is written by Ebony.)

"Are you ready?" Minx asked his partner quietly. Wifi nodded in response, practically quivering with excitement. Minx took a deep breath and pushed himself into Wifi slowly. Wifi flinched.

He wasn't used to being a bottom. It hurt, but not to the point that he was tearing up. Minx stayed in that position for a moment, waiting for Wifi to adjust. "Move." He finally said, and Minx nodded, pulling out and pushing back in. Wifi let out a shuddery moan, and Minx smirked.

He began to thrust at a slow pace, just to tease Wifi. "F-Faster, Minx- Aah!" Wifi groaned, and Minx obeyed, thrusting faster. Time seemed to slow down. All Minx could hear was his own heart pounding, and Wifi's loud moans and shaky breathing.

He leaned down, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Minx was getting closer and closer to his orgasm with every thrust. Before he knew it, he was moaning out Wifi's name as he came. Wifi also hit his breaking point not long after Minx. Minx pulled out of Wifi, panting heavily.

He collapsed onto his lover. They were both slick with sweat. They laid in silence, before Wifi finally spoke up. "I'm hot." "Me too." Minx answered. "Wanna go shower and then go outside so we can mess around in the snow?" Wifi asked, smiling softly. "I'd love to." Minx returned the smile, kissing Wifi gently.


	4. That place in my... Wait i don't have a heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> huehuehue some Ink x Wooden Weight (two characters from the Test Subjects series.)

~Lex~

 

Ink was finally aloud to walk around the facility freely after scientists realized he was no harm to anybody. He was able to walk around, interact with other subjects and the such. He did not even feel like escaping because it turns out the longer you have been in the facility, the better you are treated. Ink had been there for about a year or so.

He knew all sorts of subjects, such as Preigrim, Spider and Mer-Dog (who would be aloud to walk around freely, but he was water bound.) plus more. Being one of the first subjects there, he knew the place very well. He suddenly heard a shriek and his fur bristled.

He would have ignored it if it had been one of another animal, but this was one of a human. He ran towards the source of the noise, Black goo dripping a trail after him. He got to a bolted door just as a female and two male scientists ran out of the room, covered in deep scratches and one scientist was clutching his eyes, blood oozing from out behind his hand.

Ink ran into the room, one of the scientists attempting to grab him before he did as the door shut behind him. Ink quickly saw a creature slumped over in the middle of the room, blood splatters all around and over it. It appeared to have wings folded at its sides. It looked up suddenly, seeing Ink standing there, black goop oozing from his eyes and nose, a bit dribbling from the side of his mouth too despite being closed.

The creature stood up and Ink realized that the creature was shackled to the floor and that it had weights placed into it's wings to prevent flight in this creature. Ink understood why and flinched at the growl that sounded from the throat of the creature, it's tongue lolling out the side of it's mouse, which was stitched shut.

Ink approached it, weary and on edge. It lunged forward suddenly, it's claws barely missing Ink's nose. He whimpered and backed away, his fur spiking out. The creature stopped growling and sat back down, its eyes still transfixed on Ink intently. Its chest moved back and forth rapidly, the pupils of the creature dilated.

Ink approached slowly again, flinching when it moved again, but not moving it's paws in the slightest. Ink inspected the stitches in it's mouth and raised a paw, unsheathing his claws and ready to tear the stitches on it's mouth open.

It growled again and raised a paw, tearing it's claws down the side of Ink's face, unaware of his intentions. Ink yelped and ran back into the corner, his tail flicking back and forth and his ears lowered.

After a few minutes he approached again and once again tried to cut the stitches on it's mouth open. Once again, Claws flashed down the side of his face, but with less force behind them.

Ink stayed in his spot and carefully hooked his claw behind on stitched and pulled carefully, cutting the stitch in half. He grabbed the now loose end of the string and carefully pulled the stitches out from the mouth of the poor creature.

After the stitches were fully removed, The creature let out quick, raspy and broken breathes, looking at Ink. It's pupils were still only slits and transfixed on the canine in front of it.

"Wooden... Weight..." It rasped, its voice broken and scratchy. Ink was confused and realized the name of the creature was Wooden Weight. "I am Ink." He said, still a little nervous.

Wooden weight unfolded one wing by his side, beckoning with his tail that Ink should sit by him. Ink did so, pressing himself to Wooden Weight's side. Wooden Weight lowered his wing so it was covering Ink partially, his eyes closing and breathing still ragged.

Ink closed his eyes too, feeling calm by the side of Wooden Weight, his sides moving in and out with his still fast breathing.

Ink was nice and calm until the door suddenly opened with a loud bang and a few scientists came in, frantically calling out only to see that Wooden Weight was just cuddling with Ink.

The loud appearance still startled him though and he stood up suddenly, snarling and growling at them. The scientists hesitated, none wanting to get close to the feral creature to retrieve Ink.

The creature shielded Ink from them, still growling at them. Ink whimpered slightly, his tail tucking itself between his legs in fear. He heard the scientists talk among themselves before two of them left and returned minutes later.

Ink sniffed and realized he could smell food. Wooden Weight lifted his wing to Ink could see and saw that one of the scientists where approaching cautiously, with two bowls of food and another with water. The carefully placed them down in front of Wooden Weight and both quickly backed away from Wooden Weight.

After the two scientists where by the others, they looked at each other before leaving and carefully closing the door behind them. Ink sniffed the food and started munching at it hungrily, savoring the taste. Wooden Weight stared at his bowl before leaning his head down to take a few bites.

Within minutes, Wooden Weight had polished off his bowl completely and eyeing Ink's still mostly full bowl. Ink pushed the rest of his bowl towards his new friend, Watching in awe as Wooden Weight finished off that bowl too.

Ink settled down by Wooden Weight again, the canine tucking himself into the side of the creature beside him. Wooden Weight laid down as he noticed Ink falling asleep beside him. He covered Ink with his wing, Resting his head onto his paws.

Wooden Weight watched him sleeping peacefully before licking the top of his head and putting his head back down onto his paws.

"Well sleep, Friend." The winged canine rasped in broken English, falling asleep by his unlikely friend.


	5. HOW DOES ONE 'KISS' ANOTHER?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eeey more fluffy Wooden weight x Ink stufff

.: Ebony :.

 

The scientists had grown to trust Wooden Weight thoroughly, so they let him travel around the facility whenever he pleased. Another well-trusted subject was Test Subject #399, better known as Spider. Wooden Weight had grown rather fond of her (In a friendly way), so they often chatted when they were let out of their rooms.

Spider and Wooden Weight were sitting in one of the halls, talking. Spider then, all of a sudden, decided to bring up a rather interesting topic. "You should like... kiss Ink or something." Wooden Weight's bloodshot eyes widened. He blinked a few times, processing what the hell Spider had just said.

"Ink... k-kiss?" Wooden Weight sputtered out. "Mhmm." Spider's several eyes blinked at different times as she watched Wooden Weight. He began to blush furiously. "Kissing... How I do kiss?" (le translation: how do i kiss) Spider had learned to understand Wooden Weight's choppy english, so she just grinned.

"You'll have to figure that out for yourself. Just do it! C'mon!" "Fine. Kiss I will Ink." (le translation: i will kiss ink) Wooden Weight huffed with defeat, looking away with embarrassment. "Well go on then!" Spider lifted one of her limbs, waving Wooden Weight away, making him jump and take a few steps back. "You don't have all day!" "Alright, alright." Wooden Weight winced, turning and running off to find Ink.

Ink was padding down one of the halls to find Wooden Weight, coincidentally. He spotted the brown dog and he grinned, using his long tongue to lick away some of the black liquid that was dribbling from his nose. He trotted over to him, halting in front of him. "Hey, Weighty!" Ink greeted cheerfully. "He-Hello." Wooden Weight nodded, looking a bit shaken. "What's wrong? You look kinda-" Wooden Weight pinched his eyes shut and he stuck his tongue out, licking Ink's nose.

Ink blinked, but he didn't recoil. He just stared at Wooden Weight with confusion. Without another word, Wooden Weight turned and ran (after realizing that that's not how yoU KISS), leaving Ink confused and flustered.

The next day, Wooden Weight decided to ask Ink something that he was definitely surprised to hear. "H-How kiss do you?" (le translation: how do you kiss) Wooden Weight asked abruptly, making Ink almost gasp. "Huh?" "Heard me you." (le translation: you heard me) Wooden Weight muttered, clearly embarrassed. Realization struck Ink. He had tried to kiss him the other day. "Aww, you precious little thing." Ink purred with amusement.

"Are you asking because of what happened yesterday?" "Mhmm..." Wooden Weight nodded, blushing. "Let me show you." Ink leaned towards Wooden Weight, and in silence, their mouths somehow interlocked with each others. They stayed like that for a moment (while Ink desperately tried not to strangle Wooden Weight because his tongue was so damn long), before finally parting. They were both blushing heavily at this point.

"You're the cutest thing ever, y'know." Ink smiled softly. "I love you." "I love you too." Wooden Weight managed to say in rather fluent english. The two spent the rest of the night cuddling. And god damn, Ink couldn't have been happier.


	6. Swimming is fucking stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ssome raider x mer-dog (manny) goodness

.: Lex :.

 

_His limbs flailed around, desperately trying to break the surface of the infinite blue water sucking him down farther and farther due to his fur, The sun mocking him above the surface, just out of reach. He screamed, tried to make someone aware of him, but the air just escaped from him, going up to the surface in large bubbles. He made a few more desperate attempts to kick him back to the surface to suck in a breath of air, but he felt himself sink to the bottom and he stopped, knowing he would not see the sunlight the same way again._

 

Raider woke up, gasping and drenched in sweat. He whipped his head around, his sides heaving and his pupils blown as he calmed himself down, reminding himself it was only a dream.

 

That he had been having for 5 nights now. The same. Damn. Dream. Mocking him as he desperately tried swimming back to the surface above the water to get the air his lungs so badly needed but all he did was sink further and further into the inky blackness, never to be found again by anybody ever.

 

He shook himself and got up, washing his fur and getting ready to explore the facility. He was still trying to escape, to no avail, but he was finding new routes everyday that he would try the next, only for them to fail horribly or for him to be caught before he could even proceed.

 

 Raider had no intentions for escape today and decided to walk around and visit some of his friends. He noticed that Queen Bee was walking around with Spider, her multiple eyes catching Raider in her vision. "Oh hey Raider!" Spider hissed in a voice most unsettling to him.

 

She ran over to him, making him flinch slightly with Queen Bee so close behind. "We were off to go see Manny. You want to go meet him?" She asked, her eyes blinking at different times and doing nothing to ease Raider. He had never heard of 'Manny' before, but he was the only one here with a normal name so he nodded.

 

"Yes. I would like to meet him I guess." Raider mumbled, making Spider smile and drag him towards the room that this unknown creature resided. Raider realized when he looked around that in one room he could see a large tank full of water, made of clear glass. He could see something swimming around inside of it, but what it was he was unsure.

 

He realized that the room they were going into was the one with the tank housing some sort of creature. Raider's paws stumbled slightly, stopping himself from going through the door. Spider stopped and looked back at him. "Are you okay?" She asked, her eyes filled with confusion.

 

Raider's breathing grew fast and shallow as he thought of the idea of going into a room filled with water with some unknown and possibly dangerous creature. Spider and Queen Bee always do stuff like that, they could very well be leading him to a very dangerous experiment.

 

 Spider rolled her eyes and grabbed Raider's collar, dragging him into the room with Manny, much to his complaints. She rolled her eyes again and dropped him once inside the room, The creature in the tank instantly noticing the new people suddenly in his room.

 

The creature swam to the surface of the tank, its body still not entirely visible in the water. Once his head broke the surface of the water, the friendly face of a dog was seen, his eyes filled with curiosity.

 

"Who is this? I've never seen him before!" Manny said in a slightly garbled voice. Spider grinned. "He is somewhat new around here, un-tested on. We wanted you to meet him before he was tested on." She said, Queen Bee still close by.

 

Manny grinned and motioned Raider towards the platform. "Well don't just stand there! Go say hi!" Queen Bee hissed, her voice startling Raider. The brown dog nodded slightly and walked up the platform steps with shaky legs.

 

Once at the top-most platform, at the top of the tank, the Mer-dog swam over, still smiling. "Hi there! I am subject Mer-Dog! But you can call me Manny!" He chirped, his voice slightly scratchy.

 

"H-hi there. I am Raider." Raider mumbled, trying not to focus on the giant tank of water in front of him. "H-how are you d-doing?" The dog asked Manny. "I am doing great! Thanks for asking!" The Mer-dog replied, his eyes shining.

 

"Oh, It appears i must be taking my leave now. Ink and Wooden Weight said they were stopping by my room soon." Queen Bee said, her eyes looking a little disappointed. Spider suddenly realized she was going to the same thing as Queen Bee that day too.

 

"We both must go now, before Ink and Woody think we have forgotten!" Spider said. "See you later Raider!" Spider called over her shoulder as she and Queen Bee quickly absconded the room to get to their destination.

 

Raider watched them leave, still incredibly nervous. He glanced at Manny, slightly confused as to what just happened. Manny just shrugged, watching the two girls disappear from sight.

 

"Well then. This is awkward." Raider commented, looking around confused. The dark brown canine in the tank nodded in agreement before grinning. "Hey, Do you know how to swim?" He asked, his eyes shining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops sorry for not updating for a while haha
> 
> also, the fanfic just ends there because uuugh i dont want to finish this. I lost interest.
> 
> So you have to squint really really hard for Mer-dog x Raider shtuff.


	7. Tongues and Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why me and my friend are trash
> 
> enjoy some gay demons

.: Ebony :.

 

"What the hell!?" Suriv shouted, staring down at his battered book that was laying at his feet. It was his favourite book, and Notyz had accidentally torn some pages out of it when tossing it behind him. All he wanted was some attention; was that too much to ask for?

"That was my favourite fucking book!" Suriv didn't even try to force back a growl that eventually evolved into a snarl and even threatened to become a rather infuriated bark.

"I didn't mean to." Notyz fought back, though the guilt in his eyes was clear.

"I just wanted some love-"

"Shut up. Just... shut up." Suriv interrupted, his fur bristling and his lips drawn back to show off sharp-looking teeth. Notyz couldn't help but cock his head to one side with confusion. The words were hurtful, but he could tell something seemed a bit... off... about Suriv. A few seconds after, Suriv started to breathe heavily and rapidly, grasping at his knees to support himself. He pinched his eyes shut, taking one hand and clenching and unclenching it repeatedly. His whole body was trembling, his muscles seemingly having spasms. Several parts of his body seemed to twitch violently, yet he couldn't stop it. The pain he was in was too overwhelming to do anything. Soon after, the horrendous stinging feeling dulled into a numbness that enveloped his whole body. He nearly passed out from exhaustion, and that was when he noticed he had been frothing at the mouth and letting out almost inhuman yelps and shrieks. He hushed himself, and went to raise his arm to wipe off his foam-covered jaws with his sleeve, when he noticed his fur was now black instead of white.

"Damn it."

"Looks like Virus took over." Notyz muttered, worry evident in his eyes.

"I guess so." Suriv, who was now Virus, nodded, his neck aching. He must have gotten whiplash while having his fit. When Virus took over Suriv's body, you never knew what was going to happen. He could simply just be achey and tired, or he could have seizures. Notyz much preferred the first choice over Suriv's seizures, but he knew he couldn't help it.

"You nearly had a seizure." Notyz spoke up, his voice a bit hoarse.

"Well I'm glad I didn't." Virus huffed, his tone of voice also rather weak.

"You went unconscious for a few moments while you were standing up. Well, maybe not unconscious, but you were unresponsive at least." Notyz said, and all Virus could do was nod.

"That's when you started foaming at your mouth. You-"

"I'm sorry." Virus spoke softly, and Notyz blinked.

"What, for having one of your fits?" Notyz asked quietly, before gently grabbing Virus and pulling him into a hug.

"Never apologize. You can't help it."

"I know." Virus answered simply. Suddenly, he got an idea. His long, almost snake-like tongue slipped out from his mouth and grazed across Notyz's neck, making him shudder.

"I think I should reward you, for... helping me." Virus purred, burying his face into Notyz's shoulder, the vibrations of his voice making the blue canine tremble a bit once more.

"Sounds good to me." He nearly moaned out. Virus's teeth nipped at his collarbone and his tongue swiped over any new bruises that he may have made, and he kept doing that. Notyz tilted his head back, giving Virus more room to do his work.

"Y'know, other than your little seizures and such, I really do like this corrupted form of you." Notyz admitted, and Virus bit down into his neck, making him groan throatily.

"Me too." Virus smirked, before going back to his sucking and nibbling.

"Me too..."


	8. Fluffle Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i just wanted to write something fluffy oh my god

~ Lex ~

 

Lisa groaned as she flopped down on the couch, her body draped lazily over the cushions. Ebony was quick to find her girlfriend sprawled out over the couch, her face buried in the plush pillows. She sighed, rolling her eyes and picked her up, carrying her up to their room. Lisa made some noises of protest, but Ebony just shushed her. Well, more like slapped her with her tail. Either way, Lisa stopped complaining and just snuggled into Ebony's side, her breathing soft and eyes closed.

Once at their room, Ebony put Lisa down gently and covered her with the blankets. Prepared the leave the room, A hand suddenly reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back towards the bed. Ebony rolled her eyes and pulled her arm away. 

"No. I have to work." Ebony said, But Lisa just made a noise of complaint and pulled Ebony back into the bed, curling her body around her girlfriend's. Ebony sighed and just kissed Lisa on the head, curling up beside her girlfriend and soon falling asleep to the sound of her soft breathing.


	9. Berserk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this at school and i am still at school as i upload this oh my god
> 
> i also wrote this while waiting for Ebony to finish their fic

~ Lex ~

 

Notyz whimpered and backed up in a corner as Suriv went on in one of his ‘fits’. He was having one of his ‘seizures’. But they were not seizures at all. More like, he sort of look and acted like he was going through one at first and then he just went berserk for a few minutes to an hour. Notyz whimpered again as he heard a loud crash and he peeked out of his hiding spot to find a broken glass pot or something of the sort near his spot.

He was so transfixed on the broken pottery of the sort that he did not notice at first that Suriv had very well noticed him and was approaching him. Notyz realized this when Suriv loomed over him and roughly grabbed his tie, yanking him upright. Notyz had nearly pissed himself at the sight of Suriv so angry and maddened, staring right at him.

“Heh heh… H-hey Suriv! L-lovely day we are having here aren’t w-we?” Notyz stuttered, mentally kicking himself for showing his now very obvious fear. Suriv’s eyes narrowed at him before he decided to continue carrying him by his bowtie (quiet strangling let me tell you.) until he reached the living room.

Suriv was quick to deposit Notyz in some sort of nest (actually, it was just a pile of blankets, cushions and other torn up, but still soft things fashioned into a nest.) before he left for a little bit. Notyz sighed, curling up in a ball and tucking his nose under his tail, trying to fall asleep.

Suriv had never injured Notyz once while he was having a seizure, but he was still worried he would one day. Suric, no matter what, always recognized Notyz and never tried to harm him on purpose, but he was not exactly gentle with him either, dragging him around by his bowtie and the such. He meant no harm, but still.

Suriv returned and curled up in the now incredibly crowded ‘nest’ by Notyz, nibbling on his ear and his neck before curling up by his side, quickly falling asleep. Notyz checked the clock and grinned slightly. That bout had only laster 15 minutes, but it was still pretty terrifying. The ‘seizures’ were becoming less frequent and lasted a much shorter times than before now that he hung around Notyz daily.

Notyz closed his eyes and curled up beside Suriv, his not so gentle, but still soothing, snores lulling him to sleep. And then Notyz remembered that all his freak-outs had never been in his own house before. And that Notyz would have a hell of a lot to explain when he woke up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more gay notyz x virus stuff yay
> 
> also ebony please finish your fanfiction omg

~Lex~

 

Notyz was shifting in his seat as Virus was inspecting the damage he had done while he was in his 'seizure' and Notyz just sat there, waiting for him to snap and start screaming questions at the poor Corgi/German Shepard mix behind him.

"How long was I in that state?" A hint of anger, a promise of unyielding rage in his tone. 

"About half an hour?" Notyz said, nervously clutching his seat. Virus continued inspecting the damage and then he started pacing back and forth in front of the smaller dog.

"Did I harm anybody?" He asked, still pacing back and forth in front of Notyz.

"N-no you did not harm anybody. Well, for the most par-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'FOR THE MOST PART'?!" Virus was suddenly in front of Notyz, his face dangerously close to him. Notyz let out an involuntary whimper, wanting to curl up and hide from him on instinct.

"W-well I was still at your house went you freaked out a-a-and you started throwing things so I hid and t-then you found me and dragged me to a n-nest t-thing you made an-" Notyz's worried rambling was quickly silenced by Virus, holding a paw to his mouth as he took in what Notyz said.

"First of all, Did I hurt you? And second, what do you mean 'nest'?" The black canine asked, eyeing the smaller one in front of him.

"N-not for the most part, but you did drag me by my bowtie. A-and there was like a nest of blankets and pillows you apparently had made and dragged me into it?" Notyz answered, his voice cracking a little. Virus let all of the information sink in before he let out a sigh.

"Well it seems like your okay, so I think we can forget about all of this I guess." The demon replied, suddenly walking away.

"Wait! You mean your NOT going to give me an explanation as to why you made a nest and dragged me to it?!" Notyz suddenly growled, his eyes filled with confusion. Virus sighed and turned back to the smaller dog, his purple and black eyes brimming with questions, all of which are currently unanswered.

"The nest was a possessive kind of behavior I have when I get in that mode. Why I dragged your ass into it is beyond me at this moment." Virus half-lied. The possessive behavior thing was true, but he knew exactly why he had dragged Notyz into the 'nest' while he was in his state. He just didn't want it to be true or even admit it, But he was afraid it was true.

He was in love with Notyz.


	11. Video Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> includes implied porn, leash, collar and ball gag towards the end.

.: Ebony :.

 

"Ebony, you've been playing Black Ops 3 for the past 9 hours. Are you planning on stopping any time soon?" Lisa sauntered over to her partner, Ebony, who was sitting cross-legged on their couch, staring intently at the TV screen before her. Her tongue was sticking out from between her teeth, and her fingers were moving vigorously along the various buttons on her PS3 controller. Lisa narrowed her eyes and realized that Ebony appeared to be playing a game of zombies, and everything seemed pretty complex to her.

"Nah. I just got the game yesterday. I've been spending all day setting everything up, and I feel like I just need to take a break by playing hours upon hours of video games."

"But-"

"Lisa, it was almost 80 bucks." Ebony pouted, pausing her game and looking over at Lisa. The furless feline crossed her arms over her chest, rolling her eyes and sighing with defeat.

"Alright, whatever you say." She grumbled, turning and heading off into the kitchen. Ebony watched her go, before turning back to the game and unpausing it, resuming her relentless zombie murder-spree. Ebony played Black Ops 3 for another hour and a half, often shouting profane words at the TV. Just when she was about to explode with fury, everything suddenly went calm and peaceful for a moment as she felt a specific someone's warm breath on her fur.

"I think you should take a break." Lisa's soft voice vibrated against Ebony's shoulder, making her shudder.

"You've been playing for practically 10 hours, and I'm tired. Why don't we both head up to bed? I'm getting bored of cleaning and reading." Ebony couldn't even concentrate on her game anymore. Lisa continued to breathe against her neck, sending a chill down her spine.

"M-Mhmm." Ebony hummed in response, swallowing thickly. She shut her PS3 off, standing up and turning slowly to face Lisa. What she saw next nearly made her jump out of her own skin. The sphynx was holding a collar and leash in one hand and a gag in the other. Ebony took a moment to process what was going on, before looking up at Lisa, her face redder than a tomato.

"Y-You-"

"C'mon, kitten. Let's head upstairs. I've been waiting to hear your mewls all day~" Lisa giggled and skipped upstairs, leaving Ebony stunned and blushing heavily. Tonight was going to be a long night...


	12. Mistletoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow gay ass shit right here wowza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAY SHIT AHEAD YO
> 
> SEX TOO I THINK
> 
> EDIT: YEAH SORTA SMUTTY TO THE END

.: Ebony :.

 

It was an... interesting time of the year, to say the least.  
Well, for Aether, anyways.  
He always seemed to be the victim; being surrounded by people that were either piss drunk or shouting Christmas carols, sometimes even both. He really  
wasn't too fond of Christmas.  
But even though he wasn't, everybody always assumed he was, because of his fur. Yeah, he looked like a candycane. So what?   
He always wanted to protest, but he was too anxious to do it. He always just smiled awkwardly and nodded. I mean, what else was he supposed to do?

One evening, Aether was sitting on his couch, relaxing and watching a movie on TV. He had his feet kicked up, and his hand stuffed in a bowl of popcorn.  
"No regrets." He murmured to himself, swallowing a mouthful of popcorn.

"No regrets..."  
He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard somebody knocking on the door. He spilled the bowl of popcorn all over the floor, and in an attempt to jump  
to his feet, he twisted his ankle by bashing it off of the table.  
"Damn it!" He hissed between clenched teeth. In that very moment, Aether could have sworn he felt his Erebus side showing, but he shrugged it off.  
With a small grunt, he limped towards the door, sighing. He opened it, expecting the worst.  
It wasn't the worst.  
In fact, it was far from the worst.  
"Hey."   
It was one of his closest friends, Zizu.   
"Hey." Aether greeted back, forcing a smile. He didn't want to seem like a total doofus in front of his friend.  
"What's up? And uh... what did you do over there?" Zizu narrowed his eyes, peering over Aether's shoulder to spot the mess near the couch.  
"It's nothing." Aether said quickly, moving in front of Zizu so he wasn't snooping in on his popcorn ordeal.

"So, uh... How come you're here?"  
"I came with an invitation." Zizu held out a card that was clearly decorated for the holiday season. Internally cringing, Aether took the invitation.  
"For what?"  
"It's Zyton's Christmas party. He told me to drop one off for you. He, uh... He looked at me kinda funny when he said so, but I'm pretty sure it's nothing."  
Zizu explained.  
Aether gave a small nod.   
"Well, thanks for the invite." He replied, trying to seem as casual as possible.   
"Do you think you'll be going?" Zizu asked. Aether sighed softly. He didn't want to be rude and say no, so he nodded.  
"I-... Yeah. Yeah, I will."  
"Fantastic! I'll see you there." Zizu exclaimed, grinning. He turned on his heel and hopped back outside, closing the door behind him.  
Once he was gone, Aether groaned, slumping his shoulders.  
"For fucks sake..."  
At this point, Aether could definitely feel his Erebus side showing.

  
It was the night of the party. Aether had gotten dressed up in an ugly Christmas sweater his mum had made him, and tight jeans he was given for his  
birthday the year before. He could barely even walk in them, but fuck it. He wanted to look at least the slightest bit presentable.  
After grabbing a piece of mint gum and checking himself over again in the mirror, he slid on his sneakers and went outside, locking the door behind him.  
Maintaining a nonchalant facade, Aether trudged his way to Zyton's house.  
When he got there... Jesus christ, it was a fucking shitshow.  
Lisa and Ebony were drunk off of their minds, making out. In between their sloppy, drunk kisses, they sang Christmas tunes.  
Lacy was on the floor, passed out. Elizabeth was desperately shaking her, trying to wake her up.  
And, of course, the ringleader Zyton was belting out Christmas carols like he was a kid again. Aether seriously just wanted to get out of there as soon as  
possible.  
His irritation faded, however, when he spotted Zizu, leaning awkwardly against a wall. Aether approached him with a reassuring smile.  
"Hey... I was starting to think you weren't gonna show up."  
"Nah." Aether shrugged.

"I'm only here because of you, y'know. This place is... uh..." Aether trailed off.  
"Fucked?"   
"Heh, yeah." Aether laughed a bit.

"I guess you could say that. Y'know, I-"  
"Heeeey!~" A shit-faced Unity stumbled over to the two, holding a mistletoe in her sharp-toothed beak.

"You two should like... totally kiss under the  
mistletoe or something."  
"Wha-"  
Unity shoved the two into each other, holding the mistletoe above their heads.  
"Fuck you." Zizu whispered almost inaudibly, wincing.  
Aether grumbled to himself, but before he knew it, the two had their arms wrapped around each other, kissing rather passionately. Zizu slipped his tongue  
into Aether's mouth, almost instantly dominating him. Unity had already left (with a rather smug look on her face), but the two were still... well...  
making out.   
"I need you." Zizu murmured, and at that moment, Aether could feel the eveloon's erection pressed up against his leg. The two managed to make it to  
Zyton's washroom, closing and locking the door.  
Aether felt something inside of him. Hunger, desire, lust. Without hesitation, even though he knew the after-effects, he allowed it to take over. Surprisingly  
without causing much chaos, he went from his small, anxious, nervous self to Erebus, who was the complete opposite. To have the dark canine now  
looming over Zizu just made him even more turned on.  
"Fuck me." Zizu demanded with a smirk.   
"Your wish is my command." Erebus rasped, before pinning Zizu against the wall behind him.

Perhaps Christmas wasn't so bad after all.

 

[12:34:37 AM] Ebony Jones: bada bing, bada boom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in time for christmas gayness


	13. Morning Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its not sex, ignore the title
> 
> it is gay tho

~ Lex ~

 

Alpine's eyes blinked open, eyes squinting instantly at the morning light shining through the window and into his eyes. He groaned slightly and rolled over, burying his face into his boyfriend's chest to try and fall back to sleep, but to no avail. Regardless, Alpine stayed were he was, face buried in the fabric of Shore's shirt. This caused his boyfriend to grumbled and wake up, looking at Alpine and smiling slightly.

 

Wrapping his arms around him, her curled his fingers in his hair and used his other hand to draw circles on his back, making the smaller man hum and rub his face against him. Alpine suddenly grinned and slid his cold hands up Shore's shirt, relishing the yelp of surprise from him. Playfully shoving him away, he pouted at him.

 

"That was not nice!" He whimpered, pulling a pitiful face at him, earning a chuckle from Alpine as he looked at his boyfriend innocently.

 

"What? I'm cold and your warm!" He said, attempting to slide his hands under his shirt again only to have a pillow thrown at his face and feet quickly scurrying away from him.

 

"I am not your personal heater!" Shore laughed, hearing Alpine quickly running after him.

 

"Your going to get it now!" Alpine said, grinning as he chased after Shore, laughter echoing through the house as the chased one another. After a while they finally ran out of breath, collapsing on the ground in a small heap of giggles as they caught their breath.

 

"Still not your personal heater" Shore said, feeling Alpine trying to snake his hands up his shirt again, earning a pout from Alpine.

 

"But your so warm!" He complained, rubbing his face against his chest again, earning a chuckle from the taller man as they calmed down and waited for the sun to fully break over the horizon.


	14. Sleepy movie time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gay cuddles

~ Lex ~

 

Lisa was curled up on the couch by her girlfriend, Ebony, sleeping peacefully with her face buried in her girlfriend's side. Her gentle snores were making Ebony tired too, as she tried to stay awake and focus on the movie in front of her, but she felt her eyes falling closed rapidly. Carefully rearranging herself, she laid her head ontop of Lisa's as she drifted off to sleep, Her arms and tail curling around her girlfriend as if to protect her in her sleep.


	15. Forts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gay dragons up ahead

.: Ebony :.

 

"Cross! C'mere!"  
Roarke was sitting on the floor, adjusting some chairs. He hopped to his feet, heading to his room before returning with a large blanket. He draped it over  
the chairs and crawled inside of his fort.

Cross sauntered into the living room, spotting the blanket fort. He hurried over, dropping to his knees and crawling under.   
"Surprise!" Roarke beamed, pouncing onto the coatl dragon. Cross shrieked, falling onto his back. The tundra dragon snuggled against his boyfriend, a small  
purr emitting from deep inside his throat.  
"You're heavy." Cross complained with a pout.  
"I just have a ton of fur." Roarke giggled with amusement, his tail swaying side-to-side.   
"I like it." Cross murmured after a moment, smiling.

"You're fur is super soft."  
"Isn't it though?" Roarke beamed.

"I use only the best of conditioner." He smiled sheepishly.  
"Oh, hush up." Cross smirked, pecking his boyfriend on the nose softly. Roarke blushed faintly and curled up on top of Cross, closing his eyes.  
"W-What? No, don't you dare fall asleep on me."  
"You'll be fine."  
"What if I have to piss?"  
Roarke laid there for a second, narrowing his eyes.  
"Do you have to now?"  
"... No..."  
"Then you'll be fine." Roarke shrugged, closing his eyes once more. It wasn't long before he was snoring softly.  
"Damn it." Cross muttered, yet he still wrapped an arm around the tundra dragon.

"You're lucky I love you."  
Cross closed his eyes as well, sighing softly, before falling asleep as well.


	16. Flower Crowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its gay and that okay

.: Ebony :.

 

"Hey."

  
Cole looked up to see Zyton's face near his.

  
"Uh... Hey." Cole narrowed his heterochromic eyes, flinching. Zyton  
smirked, flicking the darker canine's nose playfully.

 

"I made something for you."

  
"Is it more of your shitty cookies? You know how bad your baking   
is." Cole grumbled, rolling his eyes.

  
"Rude." Zyton pouted.

"But, no, it's not my cookies, don't worry."  
He huffed. With a smirk, be pulled out a red rose flower crown from  
behind his back. With a satisfied hum, he placed it on Cole's head.

  
"Hey!" Cole snapped, jerking away from Zyton.

"W-What is this?"

  
"A flower crown, you dumbass." Zyton grinned.

"You like it?"  
Cole sat in silence, adjusting himself to the feeling of the flower  
crown resting on his head.

  
"... Yeah." Cole answered softly, nodding.

"I do, actually."

  
"I made one for myself, too." Zyton pointed at a blue flower crown  
atop of his head.

  
"... You look cute." Cole complimented, his face dusted with a light  
red blush.  Zyton grinned sheepishly, taking Cole's hands in his own.

  
"So do you." He pulled him to his feet.

"Now, how about we go and  
show off our beautiful crowns?"   
Cole smiled faintly, nodding.

  
"Alright. Let's go."  
With a small purr of satisfaction, Zyton kissed Cole's nose and  
held his hand, guiding him to the front door.

  
"I love you, Cole."

  
"I love you too."


	17. Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first threeway fic i have ever written, wowza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: NSFW, Toys, vibrators

~ Lex ~

 

Twenty minutes.

 

Cole had twenty minutes before his boyfriend and girlfriend got back. He could do this in that time. He could itch his scratch before they got home.

 

He bit his lip, eyes scanning the room as if he expected them both to pop up from behind the furniture, but Cole shook his head, knowing that he was all alone in the house. He was in their room, shifting through the drawers for his favorite... God, he hates the word... Toy.

 

He quickly found it, hidden in the very back of the drawer under a couple of random objects, like a small stack of sticky notes. It was a vibrating bullet, remote control included. He glanced around the room again, sitting on the bed and reaching for the edges of his shirt, gripping the edge with shaky hands and lifting it up and over his head.

 

He discarded the shirt, tossing it carelessly to the side and off the bed as he closed his eyes, trailing hands down his chest, pretending it was Zyton, Astro murmuring in his ear and whispering to him promises of what was to come soon.

 

Cole groaned slightly, biting his lip out of instinct to hide the sound. He shook his head again. Nobody was here beside himself. He slid out of his pants, satisfied that he was no longer constricted by the jeans. He would have flinched, annoyed by how turned on her already was, but today he just slipped his boxers off, glad to finally be out of his suddenly too warm clothes.

 

He closed his eyes again, going back to dragging his fingers down his chest, his imagination going wild as his hand grabbed his dick, pumping up and down a few times, if only to calm himself down. He grabbed the lube from in the dresser real quick, opening it up and pouring some of the cool, slick substance onto his fingers before propping legs up, poking at his entrance with a finger before sliding it in, making him hiss slightly.

 

He moved his finger in and out before quickly adding another finger, pumping them quickly. He groaned, bucking up into the touch slightly as he added another final finger. Certain he was prepared enough now, he removed his fingers, grabbing the bullet vide and carefully sliding it in. After he got it where he wanted, her grabbed the remote, turning the controls up to one.

 

He groaned slightly, the weak vibrations feeling nice against his prostate. He would later be ashamed at how needy he was, but he growled slightly at the weak vibrations, turning the dial up to the second notch. He moaned, the sensations making him shudder as the vibrations directly hit the wonderful bundle of nerves inside of him.

 

He closed his eyes, imagining that Ztyon and Astro where watching Cole, grinning at the display he was giving the two other canines. Astro would run her hands all over Cole's body, hand ghosting over his dick, but not touching it. Meanwhile, Zyton would pepper his face and neck with kisses and light sucks to leave marks.

 

He opened his eyes, groaning both of their names as his eyes connected with a pair of blue eyes and sandy eyes. He sat up suddenly, staring at them both with wide eyes.

 

"Ah, why did you stop? That was such a pretty display!" Astro purred, tail curling like her mouth did around each word, staring at the still vibrating toy inside of the dark furred canine, sprawled out on the bed before the other two.

 

"I-... I didn't think you guys would be home so soon..." He mumbled, face flushing as he flinched, his shifting moving the toy inside of him and making his problem worse. Zyton eyed the remote, walking over casually and picking it up. Before Cole could stop him, Zyton suddenly turned the controller up two notches, Making Cole's red and grey eyes widen in shock, suddenly falling backwards on the bed with a loud moan, clutching at the sheets underneath him.

 

"That's more like it!" Astro quipped, sauntering over to the flushed canine, eyes roving over his body with a hunger in her eyes, not unlike that of a predator who has cornered their prey, already tasting their next meal before them. It made Cole feel weak, defenseless and he would be lying if he said it did not turn him the fuck on.

 

"So, how about we continue what you started?"


	18. Tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOO BOY HOWDY EBONY YOU DID GOOD WITH THIS ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags:
> 
> Dubious Consent, Tentacles, Rough Play, Double Stuffing

.: Ebony :.

 

Prekel was pinned against a wall, cowering below a brooding-looking Xanthe who's face was hovering just above his.

  
"X-Xanthe...?" The Headless Kin murmured, his voice shaking in the slightest. Xanthe smirked smugly, and it took Prekel a moment before he realized  
the black, wingless gryphon's jeans were tightening by the very second.

  
"What's wrong...? Did I do something to upset you?" Prekel asked in a mere whisper, his own voice nearly startling himself.

  
"Oh, no." Xanthe replied, its eyes narrowing. "In fact, you did... the complete opposite."  
Prekel went to speak again, when Xanthe began to unbuckle its belt, tugging its jeans to its ankles, then kicking them off. Prekel  
gasped out loud at the sight of some sort of moving bundle underneath Xanthe's underwear.

  
"W-What is that?" Prekel asked, his breath hitching in his throat. He could feel his knees buckling beneath him in fear.  
Xanthe purred softly and pulled its underwear off, revealing at least four tentacles wriggling on its crotch. They were slicked with some sort  
of moisture, likely its own form of precum. They appeared to have a mind of their own, and seemed to be extendable. One of the tentacles extended  
forwards, yanking Prekel's pants and boxers down, before wrapping around his dick, stroking it instantly. Another one lunged forwards, towards the  
Headless Kin's bottom half. It prodded his entrance, making him hunch over with a loud moan.

  
"You like that, huh?" Xanthe growled huskily, the other two tentacles launching themselves at Prekel. The previous one had already found its way  
inside of him, thrusting in and out at a rather fast pace.   
Prekel could barely contain himself. He was about to cum when Xanthe retracted the tentacles.

  
"X-Xanth-" He could barely finish his sentence. He was moaning desperately, panting. "P-Please!"  
Xanthe drew the tentacles close to its face, before licking them clean with a playful grin. It opened its mouth wide, enveloping the  
tentacle in it. Xanthe began to suck and lick. With every soft moan it made, Prekel became more needy.

  
"Xanthe, fuck me!" He shouted, his voice cracking.

"Please, Xanthe!"

  
"As you wish." Xanthe purred, the tentacles making their way towards Prekel again. This time, two of them forced themselves into his hole. If he  
had a head and eyes, he would likely be crying, because the sudden pain of two large tentacles being shoved into his ass wasn't the best feeling.

  
"Xanthe..." He groaned, doubling over. The tentacles began to move again. One thrusted, and the other wriggled and squirmed, trying to find his  
prostate. Once Prekel nearly screamed with pleasure. Xanthe was positive it had found it.   
The other two tentacles jacked the Headless Kin off, and he was so overwhelmed with pleasure that he couldn't form any proper words. It wasn't long  
before he came, moaning Xanthe's name over and over again.

  
"That was hot." It murmured softly, pulling its tentacles away from Prekel.

\---

  
"C-Can we do that again some time?" He wheezed, trembling, trying to come down from his high. With a smirk, Xanthe nodded.  
"I'll see what I can do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to die of thirst send help


	19. Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wrote a short gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags:
> 
> Nudes? I guess thats it lol

~ Lex ~

 

Ebony was grinning from ear to ear, currently texting her friend Lisa who she had a major teen crush on because, well, she is a nerd. She was always happy to talk to her and of course, Lisa was curious about how Ebony's art had been going. Ebony grinned, deciding to send her some of the pictures she had snapped of the drawings she had done. Turns out she had clicked the wrong folder and sent her the wrong pictures.

Ebony ended up clicking her folder of nudes, which she had idiotically placed next to her art folder, and ended up sending a bunch of partial and full nudes to the girl she like.

Now Ebony wanted to scream into the pillow because she had those to show Lisa after they started dating, but she fucked up and now the other feline had seen them way before they started dating. Ebony quickly grabbed the phone, ready to start typing a rapid apology, but before she could her phone vibrated with a 'new message' alert and when she checked it, she nearly choked on the air she was breathing:

 

Lisa Boo: 'Nice.'


	20. Ouch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags:
> 
> Mentioned sex

.: Ebony :.

 

"Ahh man, that sure was a wild night last night." Aether groaned, sitting up. He looked over to see Zizu laying next to him, muttering  
to himself softly. He looked back down at himself, noticing he wasn't Erebus anymore. Thank god. He must have had his power withdrawal  
when he was asleep the previous night.  
"Yeah..." Zizu murmured, yawning.   
Aether swung his legs over the bed, leaning down, covering his crotch awkwardly as he reached for his boxers. He slid them on, standing up  
and stretching. He moaned softly as his spine cracked, and he cracked his knuckled, fluffing up his tail as he arched his back.  
"Well?" He looked over his shoulder at Zizu with a small smile. "You coming?"  
"I sure was last night." Zizu scoffed with a playful smirk. Aether's eyes widened at the raunchy joke that had just escaped his partners mouth,  
but he laughed anyways.  
"Shut up." He teased. "C'mon! I'll make breakfast."  
"Sounds good to me." Zizu sat up, before wincing in pain. His lower half was so sore, he could barely budge.   
"Jesus, Aether, I knew you were rough, but not that rough." He hissed under his breath.  
Aether went to exit the room, before halting in the doorway, spinning around on his heel.  
"Are you sure you're not tired at all?"  
Zizu glanced up quickly, forcing a grin at his boyfriend.  
"Nope, not at all!" He exclaimed, before standing up. The moment his feet collided with the ground, his face did as well.  
Aether stared at Zizu, covering his mouth, trying to stifle his laughter. The only thing he could hear from Zizu was a barely  
audible "Fuck."


	21. Sit Back and Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOW THIS WAS LIKE THREE PAGES LONG WHEN I WROTE THIS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags:  
> Gay Sex, but super fuckin fluffy

~ Lex ~

 

The sun filtered through the window softly, dappling the floor in it’s soft, golden glow as three figures where on the couch together, all sleeping contently. Zyton was currently curled up on the couch with his boyfriend and girlfriend, his head in Astro’s lap and Cole curled up on his stomach as they slept. Astro was the first one to wake up, wanting to stand up but unable to with Zyton curled up in her lap like he was. 

She just smiled, looking at the two others on the couch sleeping as she ran her fingers through Zyton’s hair, ruffling it. Cole was the next one to wake up, but since he was facing the window when he woke up he groaned slightly and ended up burying his face into Zyton’s pudge, which woke Zyton up in turn.

Since they were all awake, Cole got up with Astro and Zyton as they prepared to do something for Valentine’s day. Zyton already had his gifts for them both, Cole had his gift for Astro and Astro had her gift for Cole. However, Astro and Cole both had an idea for Zyton after the day was done. For now, they exchanged whispers about how it was going to go down before they grinned, having Astro set up the room and leaving Cole to distract Zyton so he would not find out about his gift early.

 

\---

 

“Cole, is there any particular reason as to why I am wearing a blindfold?” Zyton asked, somewhat nervous. Blindfolds scared him and Cole and Astro knew it, but they promised him he would not have it on long. Zyton had reluctantly agreed to put it on, but even now the lightest touches from Cole had him whimpering slightly in fear.

 

“Yes there is, And you will see why soon…” Cole murmured, carefully leading him to their room as Astro added the finishing touches to the area. Once inside, Cole carefully led Zyton to the bed and looked at Astro, waiting for the okay to take the blindfold off of Zyton. After getting the thumbs up, he carefully took the blindfold off of Zyton, who blinked at the sudden light that met his eyes, but his eyes widened once he had adjusted to the sudden light of the room.

 

Astro and Cole had obviously spent some time setting the room up, it was evident enough before him as he gazed around the well-lit room. The most time was probably spent on the bed, now having freshly washed sheets and blankets. The pillows were also set up on top of one another in a way that Zyton knew he would be able to lean back on. He knew exactly what they had planned for him.

 

“Let me guess; You guys want to fuck me?” Zyton asked, glancing back at the two canines behind him, Astro grinning and nodding. Cole gave him a sheepish smile, but nodded.

 

“Yeah, It is our Valentine’s day gift to you.” Astro said with a grin, watching Zyton’s face flush red.

 

“But since it is our gift to you, You get to relax and we do all the work.” Cole added, grinning at Zyton as his face suddenly lit up a brighter shade of red at the two, almost predatory, grins staring right at him. He instinctively closed his legs, looking away from them out of embarassment.

 

“O-oh… You don’t have to do th-” Zyton was cut off as Cole suddenly leaned forward, cutting Zyton off as he kissed him. He pulled away, grinning at Zyton.

 

“We want to.” He replied simply, Going back in for another kiss as he delved his tongue into his mouth, making Zyton moan into the kiss. Astro climbed up onto the bed behind Zyton, making Zyton and Cole break the kiss as she tapped Zyton’s shirt, looking at him for confirmation to take it off. After Zyton caught his breath he nodded at Astro, his face flushed from the kiss still. Astro pulled the shirt over Zyton’s head and as soon as it was off, She started to suck at his neck, Arms wrapping around Zyton to gently squeeze at the pudge Zyton had.

 

Cole grinned at the reactions Astro was getting out of Zyton, Leaning up again to suck at his jaw, Zyton letting out a shuddery moan as Cole moved down to suck at his neck. Astro stopped licking at Zyton’s neck since Cole had taken that job and instead leaned over his shoulder and turned Zyton’s head towards her as she whispered to him.

 

“Cole has had his turn with your mouth. I think it’s my turn next.” She murmured before capturing Zyton’s lips in her own, still tasting like that of Cole. Meanwhile, Cole’s lips have traveled from his next, down his chest (where he left a few hickeys) and down to his stomach where he left a kiss, looking up to where Astro and Zyton were making out.

 

Cole tapped Astro’s shoulder so she would stop kissing Zyton as Cole tapped Zyton’s pants, silently asking if it was okay to take them off. Zyton nodded, Cole grinning as he helped Zyton shimmy out of the pants he was wearing. Once they were off, The large bulge in Zyton’s underwear made it obvious just how much he was enjoying the attention he was receiving from the other two canines.

 

He watched as Cole started to pull his underwear down, Grinning as Zyton’s dick popped up in front of his face. He licked his lips, looking up at Zyton’s face as the confusion in his eyes was replaced with surprise and realization. Before Zyton could say anything, Cole licked a thick stripe on the underside of his dick, relishing in the way Zyton moaned, his entire body shuddering.

 

He kept licking his dick happily, before suddenly taking most of Zyton’s dick in his mouth, Quickly forced to hold the boy’s hips down as he tried to buck up into the wet heat Cole was giving him so happily. Astro was murmuring sweet nothings to Zyton, Cole picking up a few ‘You’re so fucking beautiful’s and ‘We love you so much’ spilling from her mouth.

 

Pretty soon, Zyton’s hips were twitching at random as he tried to buck up into Cole’s mouth, his moans suddenly pitching up an octave as he suddenly came into Cole’s mouth, Cole sputtering as he took his mouth off of Zyton’s dick, the rest of his orgasm landing on the poor dark canine’s face. As Zyton came down from his high, he took one look at Cole before a look of horror spread onto his face.

 

“Oh my gosh Cole I am so sorry!” He said, leaning forward to clean off Cole’s face with one of the blankets. Astro was just giggling like mad from behind Zyton, snickering as Cole sat there shivering at the feeling of the sticky fluid on his face. Once Zyton had cleaned his face off, Cole clambered up onto the bed beside the other two, Curling up around Zyton as Astro curled up around Zyton from the other side.

 

“We should do that more often.” Astro sighed, nuzzling the back of Zyton’s neck and Cole rubbed his face against Zyton’s chest. Zyton’s face flushed red at the idea and he shook his head.

 

“I don’t really want to do that again.” He said, a shudder passing through his body. Astro suddenly gave him a worried look, terrified they’d done something wrong.

 

“We didn’t hurt you or overstep boundaries did we?” Astro asked, worry evident in her eyes. Zyton shook his head quickly, looking back at her.

 

“Not at all! I just felt bad that you guys did all the work there!” Zyton replied, his eyes wide as Cole laughed, nuzzle the fur on Zyton’s chest.

 

“I didn’t mind doing most of the work. I would love to do that again.” Cole commented lazily, licking on of the hickeys on Zyton’s chest, making him shudder.

 

“Well… If you guys ever want to do that again then… I guess you can.” Zyton sighed, Feeling Astro purr at the thought as she lazily licked his neck.

  
“I would love to do that again.”


	22. There was no title to this one, So i am calling it 'We based this off of one of our 2 year old scripts we unburied from deviantart'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah title says it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:
> 
> Fatrolls, Vibrators, Dubious Consent (i think it counts)

.: Ebony :.

 

"Hoooly shit."  
Leesah leaned back, admiring the naked rust-blood troll laying before her. Ebohne was sprawled out on her stomach, burying her face  
with embarrassment in the covers of her bed.  
"I wasn't expecting your pretty little ass to be that red." Leesah smirked, reaching out and caressing the poor troll's sore rump.  
"F-Fuck you." Ebohne muttered, stuttering as Leesah squeezed one of her cheeks.  
"I'm not gonna be able to sit down for weeks. Thanks a ton." The rust-blood complained, huffing.  
"Well, excuse you." Leesah frowned, retracting her hand. She crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm rather proud of my work."  
Without another word, the cerulean-blood turned and headed over to the closet, swinging it open. She rummaged around.  
"Where the hell did I put-"   
Leesah suddenly gasped, grabbing some sort of item from the pile of random objects. She spun around, holding the item up  
with pride.  
"Found it!"  
Ebohne looked up reluctantly, eyes widening at what Leesah was holding in her hand.   
"W-What? No way. Nuh-uh. Not a chance."  
"Come on, Ebohne. It's only fair. Y'know, after you abused me with that maid outfit." Leesah gave the rust-blood a slanted  
frown, cocking her hip out to one side.   
"I, uh... I thought you forgot about that."  
"Pfft, you wish." Leesah's frown turned into a smug grin. She sauntered over to Ebohne, rolling her over onto her front. With  
a surprised gasp, she covered her breasts, crossing her legs, but to no avail. Her dark red tentabulge slithered between the  
inside of her thighs, wriggling. Leesah smirked. She could tell Ebohne was horny as all fuck, and she was going  
to take advantage of that.  
"Spread your legs for me, Ebby~" Leesah cooed, and when Ebohne hesitantly did, the cerulean-blood paused for a moment, taking in  
the glorious sight of her partner.  
Ebohne's tentabulge was still squirming desperately, and her nook was practically glistening with wetness.   
Without warning, Leesah forced the vibrator into her nook, almost immediately turning it onto the highest setting.  
"W-what the fuck!?" Ebohne shrieked, writhing violently on the bed. "N-Ngh! Gog fucking da-amnit!"  
"Shush." Leesah gently pressed a finger against her lips, before slowly reaching up and wrapping her hands around Ebohne's  
horns. She adjusted herself and shifted so she was straddling Ebohne's lower stomach, applying more pressure to her abdomen, which  
just intensified the vibrator's feeling even more. Leesah rubbed and fiddled with Ebohne's horns, leaning down. She licked and sucked  
one on of her horns.  
Ebohne couldn't take it. She emitted a loud, high-pitched moan, squealing and groaning several embarrassing noises.  
"I'm gonna cu-um!" She practically shouted, her legs trembling like a leaf.  
"Too bad I don't have any clean buckets." Leesah snorted between licks, rubbing the base of her horns between her thumb and index   
fingers.  
"Leesah!" Ebohne almost screamed with pleasure, her vision becoming white and blurry as she came.   
Leesah crawled off of Ebohne, staring at the burgundy mess that painted some of the sheets.   
"Well, I've had my fun. I'm gonna go finish my book." Leesah clambered off of the bed, leaving Ebohne shaking with aftershocks from  
her orgasm.   
"W-Wait! What about the v-vibrator?" Ebohne gasped through muffled moans, trying to gesture down at the trembling vibrator lodged  
deep in her nook.  
"Eh, you can look after it. See ya." Leesah shrugged, exiting the room and closing the door behind her, leaving an over-sensitive   
Ebohne squirming on the bed.


	23. Another thing based off an old script

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> man these titles are getting real fucking creative

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags:
> 
> More dubious consent shit, More stupid fucking fantrolls, Oversized dildos, man i was fucked up two years ago

~ Lex ~

 

“Where the hell do you even get these kinds of thing? Your a rust-blood, you can’t afford this shit.” Leesah commented, Trying to hide the embarrassment coursing through her at the idea of a Rust-blood having a Cerulean-blood pinned beneath them, at their mercy and disposal if they really wanted. It just didn’t feel right. And it turned Leesah on in ways she could not describe.

“Mostly gag gifts from the ‘humans’, but sometimes I can afford things like this.” Ebohne commented, grinning as she shuffled through more of the toys she had, before she let out a yelp of victory, holding up the frighteningly large… Dildo, did the humans call it? Leesah for the life of her could not remember, she was too focused on the fact that Ebohne was walking over to the other troll with it, a devious smirk on her face like they had just won a prize. And in a way, they had.

Suddenly, Ebohne sat in front of Leesah, prying her legs open with a smirk as she pushed the toy at the entrance of her nook, making Leesah yelp in pain and push her away, snarling.

“Hey watch it! Go slow, gog damnit!” She snarled at Ebohne as she looked at her, almost as if that is what she had wanted to other troll to do. She suddenly snapped on hand out onto one of Leesah’s horn, yanking her towards the rust-blood.

“I do what the fuck I feel like doing.” She hissed in her ear, roughly shoving the dildo into the Cerulean blood, making her snarled in pain, but her hips bucked up of their own volition, her buldge twisting and writhing as it tried to find something to wrap itself around. Ebohne was just grinning the entire time, Watching as she pushed it back and forth inside of Leesah as her hisses of pain died down and morphed themselves into tiny moans, her body quivering at the sensation of the human ‘dildo’ inside of her.


	24. Two can play that game!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some more stupid fantroll stuff, but no sex this time i swear

.: Ebony :.

 

"Lisa, wake up." Ebonhe nudged the troll snuggled up against her chest. Leesah had been resting there for hours upon hours, having fallen asleep  
watching Con Air. John had given it to them; of course, Ebonhe had advised against it, proclaiming that his taste in movies was shitty and she  
didn't want to watch it, but John had given it to her anyways, and here they were. Needless to say, Ebonhe had actually liked the movie. Leesah,  
on the other hand, clearly disliked it, seeing the state she was in now.   
"Fuck..." Ebonhe sighed softly, running a hand through Leesah's black hair.   
"Fine then. Two can play at this game."   
The rust-blood adjusted herself so she was cuddling Leesah back, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close. She rested one of her legs atop  
of hers, and rested her chin on her head.  
"Damn, this is pretty comfortable." Ebonhe muttered to herself, closing her eyes. She had suddenly lost interest in the movie that was playing.  
"G'night, gorgeous." Ebonhe whispered to Leesah, falling asleep with her.


	25. Not funny!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eeey some gay shit between a fucking godfather of a mafia and an arsonist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags:  
> uh nudity ???

~ Lex ~

 

Pluto breathed a sigh of relief as he sank down into the steamy hot bath water, a content hum slipping from his lips as he washed the soot from his fur. After he was done quickly washing his fur, he decided to relax, leaning back in the tub and letting his eyes close as he relaxed in and relished the warm water surrounding him. Meanwhile, his boyfriend, Jupiter, was snickering silently as he approached the tub, a plastic spider dangling from one end of the fishing pole he was holding.

 

Looking to make sure his boyfriend, Pluto, had not noticed him he slipped over to the tub, dangling the spider over Pluto’s face. He carefully dropped it down, until it was resting on Pluto’s nose. Pluto opened his eyes, glaring at the spider for a split second before a screech was ripped from his lungs, scrambling to get out of the tub, falling face first onto the tile, ass up in the air and only partially out of the tub.

 

Jupiter’s laughter bubbled from his lips and filled up the small room, Pluto getting up and glaring at his boyfriend.

 

“Not funny Jupiter.” Pluto huffed, Standing up to get back in the tub. Jupiter’s laughter broke off as Pluto stepped back into the tub, his rear end in his full view. He grinned, sliding over to him before he could get back in, wrapping his arms around his waist, whispering in his ear.

  
“Nice ass.”


	26. But Nobody Came

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WELP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags:  
> Body horror, Gore, Blood, Death

.: Ebony :.

 

Lisa was laying on the ground, numb from all the pain she had just recently endured. She wasn't sure how she got there, but she felt  
a long, gaping wound stretched across her stomach, and the sickeningly thick ooze of blood trailing down her sides from it.  
Mustering as much strength as she could, Lisa turned her head to the side, taking a blurry glance at her watch.  
Ebony.  
Ebony would be there to pick her up in 5 minutes. Just five, Lisa thought mindlessly, eyes drooping. I can hold out until then.  
With every shallow breath, Lisa felt heavier and heavier. Her hand reached down to feel out the wound, and once she felt a lumpy, wet, long  
organ hanging out of the gash, she retracted her hand instantly. Drawing in a shaky inhale, she breathed out.  
"4 more minutes. I can pull through."  
Lisa wanted time to go by faster. It was going so dreadfully slow for her. Ebony told her to bring her phone, but of course, she forgot. And being in  
such a hidden area like this... She was doubting even Ebony being able to find her.  
"3 more minutes. I can pull through."  
At this point, Lisa's ears were ringing. It was a dull, irritating buzz, but she shook it off. Her hands desperately scraped at the ground, as  
if that would save her; make the pain go away.  
But it didn't.  
"2 more minutes. I can pull through."  
Lisa was now fighting to remain conscious. She felt life slipping through her fingers, and she was too helpless to fight the oncoming wave of  
exhaustion. She closed her eyes, her breathing becoming raspy and slow.  
"1... more... minute..."  
Lisa's life was hanging on by a thin thread.  
"I... I can't..."  
Lisa wanted to cry out, but instead, she fell into an agonizingly long sleep, in which she was never destined to wake up from. All of her suffering,  
her waiting gone to no good use.  
And nobody ever came.


	27. Kill some time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i need S L E E P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags:
> 
> Butt smex, Spanking, TENTACLLLEEEESSS

~ Lex ~

 

Zyton was sprawled out on the floor boredly, looking at the Tv and the show playing before him, but not entirely paying attention. He had seen this episode before, It was of no interest to him anymore. He groaned, rolling around on the floor so that he was on his stomach, Kicking his legs slightly.

 

“Xanthe, Do you have any ideas as to what we can do?” Zyton asked, glancing back at the black canine behind him. The dark creature just shrugged back at him, Making Zyton groan again and plant his face on his arms, glaring at the Tv like it would magically cure his boredom if he gave it dirty looks. However, Now that Zyton was on his stomach and facing away from him, Xanthe could get a fine view of his ass, Grinning slightly as a plan formed in his head. Silently, They slid off the couch and behind Zyton, smiling ear to ear as they suddenly sat on his back, making the smaller, Chubbier blue canine yelp in surprise.

 

“Xanthe, what the hell?! Get off of me!” Zyton growled, trying to stand up and get the dark critter off of his back, but to no avail.

 

“If you would calm down, I have an idea to cure your boredom.” Xanthe hissed in his ear, Making Zyton shiver and try to squirm away again, his tail thrashing from side to side in his anger.

 

“Alright, but why do you have to sit on my back?!” He asked, huffing as he continued to try and get Xanthe off of his back, But his attempts to get him off only made them grin. They glanced behind themself at Zyton’s butt again before smiling as he traced circles on the small of Zyton’s back, making the dog cease his squirming and attempts to escape but making him shiver and shift, obviously uncomfortable. 

 

“Simple. And you’ll soon see why.” They stated simply, suddenly lifting their hand up and bringing it down on Zyton’s clothed ass, Making him yelp and thrash in an attempt to get away, now seriously hellbent on punching the dark dog on his back. Xanthe noticed his thrashing arms and used one handing to grab both of his, holding them above his head as he brought their hand down once again on Zyton’s still fully clothed ass.

 

Zyton wanted to snarl at Xanthe, To tell them to fuck off before he called the police or worse, Astro and Cole, but Cole and Astro were always so gentle with him. And he appreciated it, but sometimes Zyton wanted to get rough, but Astro and Cole treated him like glass, so they never did anything rough with him. So, while part of him wanted to call his boyfriend and girlfriend, the majority decided to let whatever was going on continue.

 

Pretty soon, Xanthe noticed that Zyton had stopped thrashing and grinned, taking that as a sign to continue. They grabbed the edge of his pants, ready to pull them down, but waited to see if Zyton was willing to continue. After Zyton realized what Xanthe was waiting for, he nodded, despite not being able to his face, and Xanthe nodded back, pulling his pants down.

 

Unable to resist the urge, they brought their hand down on Zyton’s ass again, Making the canine yelp and lurch forward, but he arched up into the contact none the less. Happy to know they were going the right direction, Xanthe got off of Zyton’s back and instead sat themself on the edge of the couch, waiting for Zyton to turn around so he could motion the small blue canine to come over to them. Zyton reluctantly stood up, his pants bulging with the beginnings of his need, and walked over to the dark canine, yipping in surprise as he was yanked down so he was splayed over Xanthe’s lap, ass in the air.

 

Zyton bit his lip to prevent a whimper from coming out as Xanthe drew a careful finger from the back of his neck, down the curve of his back and up to ass, stopping right at the base of his tail. They grinned, suddenly bringing their hand down without warning, Making Zyton jolt forward with a surprised yelp. Xanthe positioned one knee to rub against the blue dog’s steadily growing bulge to rub against it every now and then, relishing in the little whimpers they got in response.

 

“Are you enjoying this?” Xanthe asked Zyton, once again running his finger over his ass. Zyton knew that Xanthe knew he was enjoying this, And Xanthe was aware that Zyton was area of that. But they wanted to hear it our loud. However, when the blue dog hesitated to reply they brought it’s hand down hard against his ass, Making Zyton yelp in a mix of pain, surprise and enjoyment.

 

“I said, Are you enjoying this?” Xanthe asked once again, but their tone was harder, much more imposing. Zyton nodded slightly, an involuntary whimper passing through his lips.

 

“Y-yes Xanthe…” Zyton stuttered, biting his lip to prevent more noises from spilling from his mouth, Sure that Xanthe was grinning like mad by this point. They brought a hand down on his ass once again, making Zyton yelp as they suddenly started to tug at the waistband of his underwear.

 

“And why are you enjoying this?” Xanthe asked, tugging the underwear all the way down to his knees as he grinned, enjoying the sight of his plump ass starting to redden with the treatment it was getting and the sight made Xanthe lick his lips.

 

“B-because I… I…” Zyton stammered, not finishing the sentence, much to Xanthe’s annoyment. They suddenly brought his hand down on Zyton’s ass twice, making him yelp and moan.

 

“Finish your sentence.” Xanthe purred, bringing it’s hand down again.

 

“Fuck! B-because I like being treated roughl- Fuck me damn it!” Zyton yelped, trying to rub himself against the knee Xanthe had pressed against his dick. Xanthe grinned, the noises and words falling from Zyton’s mouth sounding like the sweetest and dirtiest music it had ever heard be played by anybody. And Xanthe was the composer.

 

Xanthe slid Zyton off of his lap and onto the couch, Zyton looking back over his shoulder, his hips wiggling eagerly was he watched Xanthe pull their pants down. His face suddenly flashed from lust to worry once he saw the squirming mass that was being contained only by Xanthe’s own underwear.

 

“Xanthe, what is in your pants?!” Zyton asked, his face paling as he looked up at the dark canine, who was now grinning from ear to ear as their mouth formed perfectly around a single word the made Zyton shiver:

 

“Tentacles.”

 

Zyton knew Xanthe was not joking and his breath hitched in his throat as Xanthe tossed their underwear to indeed reveal a black, squirming mass of three or four slimy tentacles, wrapping around each other and flicking around randomly. Xanthe grinned, sucking on his fingers until they were coated in saliva and prodded at Zyton’s entrance before slipping a finger in, waiting for the other to adjust.

 

After the smaller canine had adjusted, Xanthe moved the finger in and out of him slowly, picking up the pace when Zyton started to whine and rock his hips towards the single digit in him. Soon Xanthe added a second digit and soon after, a third. They scissored it’s fingers inside Zyton, making him pant and moan, Much to Xanthe’s delight.

 

Soon, Xanthe pulled their fingers out of Zyton and instead moved closer to him, Two tentacles immediately trying shove themselves into Zyton. Xanthe held onto them, glaring at them as if they had a mind of their own, and chances are that they did.

 

“You sure about this?” Xanthe asked, glancing back at Zyton. Zyton nodded, pushing his hips towards Xanthe impatiently. Xanthe grinned, letting go of one tentacle as it quickly slithered inside of him, making Zyton gasp at the sudden intrusion and just how quickly he’d been filled up. The tentacle immediately started moving, thrashing and twisting around inside of him. The second tentacle quickly followed, Zyton panting heavily as he bucked his hips back towards Xanthe, making them grin. The other two tentacles of his had been occupying themselves with Zyton’s dick, stroking and twisting around it, making it impossible for Zyton to form coherent thoughts, let alone words.

 

Suddenly, Zyton’s hips canted forward, his mouth open in a loud moan as he came, Xanthe quickly retracted their tentacles so that neither of them got hurt. Once Zyton came down from his high, Xanthe carefully picked him up, heading towards Zyton’s bathroom to clean him up. Once inside, Xanthe started up the bathtub and carefully set Zyton inside the tub, quickly heading back out in the living room to grab their clothes and he quickly brought them back in.

 

Once that was done, Xanthe and Zyton chatted while he cleaned himself up, acting as if what had gone on in the living room had never happened. However, Zyton suddenly stopped Xanthe, glancing at him from where he was in the tub.

 

“Hey Xanthe?”

 

“Yeah Zyton?”

  
“We should do that more often.”


	28. There's a first for everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so fluffy and smutty and i lo ve it ?? ?
> 
> FUCK EBONY STOP MAKING YOUR SHIT SO CUTE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags:  
> Sex  
> gay sex

.: Ebony :.

 

"Hoooly shit."  
Pluto's back was pressed against a bed. Not his bed; Jupiter's bed. He wasn't even entirely sure how he got there. He was just... there.  
Jupiter smiled down at Pluto, tracing small shaped on his bare stomach, making him shiver.  
"Are you sure you want this?"  
"I'm sure." Pluto breathed, reaching out to grab Jupiter's hand. He held it in his own, squeezing it.  
"I'm sure." He repeated more quietly.  
"A-Alright. Tell me if I'm taking things too fast, or it hurts, or-"  
"Jupiter." Pluto groaned. "Come on. I'm getting impatient. Please, just..."  
Jupiter emitted a small sigh, nodding.   
"Alright."  
Jupiter hooked his fingers around Pluto's pants, tugging them down slowly. He tossed them onto the floor, looking back up at the  
pale brown arsonist.  
"May I...?" He murmured, pulling at Pluto's boxers a bit. Pluto nodded, and Jupiter stripped them off, throwing them  
with the pants he was wearing just moments before.  
Pluto's face flushed red. He squeezed his legs shut, trying to conceal his throbbing dick, but to no avail.  
"It's okay, baby." Jupiter whispered in his ear, making him shudder. "I'll take good care of you, a'ight? No need to hide from me."  
Pluto nodded, swallowing thickly. He spread his legs slowly, and Jupiter purred, drawing a feather-light line with his finger up  
the underside of his cock, making Pluto gasp.  
"Damn, you're fuckin' gorgeous, y'know?" Jupiter muttered huskily, before reaching down. His dick was half-hard, so he gave it a few quick  
jerks, moaning softly. Pluto squirmed with embarrassment at the noises Jupiter was making.  
"There we go." Jupiter purred once his member was fully erect. He leaned forwards and reached over, grabbing the bottle of  
lube off of his nightstand. He squirted some on his hand, using that to lather his dick. He then used what was left over on his  
fingers to lube up Pluto's hole, making him writhe and wriggle.  
"Ready? Please, let me know if anything hurts, or-"  
"Jupiter!" Pluto hissed between clenched teeth. "C-C'mon! I don't have all day!"  
"If you're sure." Jupiter grumbled. He prodded his entrance with the tip of his cock, before slowly pushing it in. He slid in  
half of his length, allowing Pluto to adjust to it. Once he was ready, he shoved in the rest.  
"J-Jupiter!" Pluto yelped, covering his face with his hands, blushing almost violently.  
"What?" Jupiter asked hastily, his voice panicked. "D-Do you want me to pull out? Are you okay?"  
"No, I'm fine!" Pluto shook his head, peeking through his fingers. "J-Just lemme get... used to this..."  
Jupiter nodded quickly, once again giving his sub the time to adjust.   
"I'm ready." Pluto whispered after a few moments, rocking his hips slightly. It felt weird to have something like that in his-  
"Aah!" Pluto shrieked as Jupiter began to thrust. Jupiter froze once again, his voice even more worried than before.  
"Holy shit, what happened? Did I do something wrong? Holy fuck holy fuck holy-"  
"N-No, Jupiter!" Pluto hissed. "It just... feels weird. K-Keep going, please... I like it."   
Jupiter gave a small nod, supporting himself with both hands on either side of Pluto's torso, pressing against the mattress. He leaned down,  
burying his face in the crook of Pluto's neck. He whispered sweet nothings to him, pumping faster and faster with each breath. As much  
as he tried to restrain himself, he just couldn't. He was hard and horny and desperate to orgasm. Pluto wasn't complaining, so he  
took it that he was enjoying himself as well.  
Surprisingly, Pluto had been mainly quiet during intercourse, only letting out the occasional gasp and quiet groan. But what he did  
next almost made Jupiter have a heart attack.  
From the bottom of his throat, Pluto moaned a throaty "Jupiter"  
The multicoloured feline almost halted at the sound of his name escaping Pluto's lips, but instead, he thrusted even harder and faster,  
slamming into his prostate every time.  
"Jupiter! F-Fu-Aah!" Pluto almost shouted, digging his fingers into his back. A sharp knot began to form in the pit of his stomach, and  
he automatically knew what it meant.  
"I'm gonna cu-um-m!" He choked out, wheezing and panting. Jupiter reached forwards, taking Pluto's cock in his hand. He began to jerk  
it off, desperate to hear the noises his partner made when he orgasmed.   
And damn, he wasn't disappointed.  
As Pluto climaxed, he sputtered out broken moans and gasped Jupiter's name, squeezing his eyes shut and clenching the bedsheets in his  
hands. Not wanting the arsonist to feel uncomfortable, Jupiter pulled out as he came, instead cumming on his own stomach. He breathed  
heavily, before dropping down, laying on Pluto's chest. His arms draped over the smaller feline.  
"W-Wow..." Pluto breathed. "T-Thank you... for that..."  
"You're welcome." Jupiter purred, and the two fell asleep together, both happier than they could ever be.

 

~ Bonus addon by Lex ~

 

Neither of the felines had heard the snap of a camera, or the quiet giggling of two girls, Neptune and Quasar, as they slid away, ready to print the pictures they snapped of the two. Once they found out, Jupiter was sure to be furious, but the girls decided the approaching shit-storm would be worth it, if only to show Jupiter that they do what ever the fuck they feel like doing and watch what ever the fuck they would like to watch.


	29. Demon of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wWWEEERE BACK WITH ANNNNNNNNGST

.: Piper :.

"See? Watch this!"  
Kyler, the mischievous Sinopa sat down, curling her long tail around her small paws, patiently awaiting the Umbreon hybrid before her to show  
off one of her most recently-learned tricks.  
Demaan smirked smugly before crouching down, pushing her thick tail upwards, sending the red orb that was once atop it into the air. She  
winced slightly as the weight of her wings became increasingly harder to handle. She stood up on her hind paws, catching it in her forepaws  
before tossing it behind her, catching it on her tail again.  
Kyler grinned, applauding with her front paws. "That was really good, De! I wish I could do things as good as you, o great one." She   
complimented, bowing her head.  
"You know I told you not to call me that." Demaan's shoulders slumped and she approached the peachy-coloured Sinopa, rubbing her jaw against  
the latter's. "We're best friends, you know that."  
"Mm..." Kyler hummed in response, tilting her head slightly, feeling her heart sink. She wished they were more than that, but she didn't want  
to risk anything, so she decided to keep quiet.  
"It's hard not to," Kyler finally spoke up, deciding that the silence had drawn out for too long. "You're... You're technically a Goddess,  
so-"  
"Fuck being a Goddess! What's more important to me is that you're here." Demaan interrupted, jumping back with a dorky smile on her face.  
Kyler couldn't help but return the smile.  
"I could say the same to you."

* * *

 

The two canines walked side-by-side that night, their flanks pressed together, the moonlight casting eerie shadows off of trees and bushes.   
"Demaan, um..."  
Demaan stopped in her tracks, sideglancing over at Kyler curiously, her eyes narrowed. "Hm?"  
"I uh... I have something to tell you," Kyler mumbled, her tail between her hind legs. She looked genuinely terrified, and Demaan hoped  
it wasn't because of her.  
"Oh?"  
"Um, I... I think..." Kyler swallowed thickly, taking a deep breath. "I think I'm in love with you."  
Demaan froze, her eyes wide with shock.  
"Say again?" She managed to say, her ears alert.  
"I think I'm in love with you," Kyler repeated, and despite the fur covering her face, you could clearly see her heating up from head to toe.  
"That's funny," Demaan practically scoffed, and the Sinopa tensed up, panicking. Had she fucked up?  
"Because I think I'm in love with you, too."   
The two stared into each others eyes, looking lovestruck. Without another word, Demaan had Kyler pinned to the ground, and they both shared  
a lustful night that they'd both never forget.

* * *

 

It had been a year since Demaan had become a statue again. One day, it just... happened. She had frozen up during the night and never   
changed back during the day.   
Kyler sat in front of the statue of her former lover, gazing up at it, feeling empty.   
"I wish I could do things as good as you, o great one," She whispered to nobody in particular, remembering the day that they had become a  
couple. She continued to stare at the blank, emotionless, cold face of the statue, swallowing down the knot in her throat.  
"Fuck being a Goddess. What's more important to me is that you're here..." Kyler echoed the exact words Demaan had told her, and her pointed  
ears lowered. She dipped her head respectfully, exhaling a long breath.  
"I wish I could say the same to you."


	30. Happy Unofficial Birthday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha wow this is p gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings:  
> uhh some nsfw towards the end, two cats being gay, i duuno

~ Gilbert ~

“Hey Lisa.”

“What.”

“Guess what day is it.”

“Tuesday, March 3rd?”

“No- Well I mean yes… But it’s your unofficial birthday!” Lisa put down the book she was reading to quirk an eyebrow- or rather her lack thereof- at the black fox before her, happily wagging her tail. Lisa sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, chuckling slightly.

“My gods is it already that day? I always forget.”

“To be fair I would too if I was 700 plus years old… But I got the perfect day planned for you Lisa!” Ebony said with a sharp toothed grin, Lisa grinning and chuckling at her overly excited spouse. Always got so excited over little things and right now was no exception, looking like an excited pup in a candy shop.

“So where will you be taking me?” The scottish fold asked Ebony, putting her book down on the table beside her chair as Ebony grinned even wider. Grabbing her arm and hauling her up and out of the seat, Ebony grinned as she practically dragged Lisa outside and to their car.

“You’ll see dearie!~”

* * *

 

“Alright Ebony, it’s been a long day. And now you’re telling me there is still one more thing to show me.” Lisa sighed a little, a blindfold firmly covering her eyes and therefore blocking any and all vision she would have loved to have, as she kept running into walls and the chair once, but Ebony was ever silent, not letting anything spoil the last surprise she had for Lisa. The day had been fun, no doubt about that as they stopped by Lisa’s favorite cafe, then the beach, the spot the two first started dating at and of course, Zyton’s house because who doesn’t love hanging out with Zyton, Cole and Astro? 

But now, back at their house, Lisa apparently had one last surprise in it for her and Ebony finally stopped her, asking her to stay right there and not move nor take the blindfold off till everything was ready. Problem was, Lisa didn’t know how long that would take so she decided to carefully sit down on the floor while she waited for Ebony to finish what she was doing in the room apparently.

“Holy fuck whoever designed this thing deserves to be shot…” Ebony growled under her breath, trying to get the lingerie she bought just for this day, problem being was all the damn strings and such. Honestly, they should have an instruction manual for this type of stuff, because there was no way in hell she was going to figure this out anytime soon.

After what felt like an eternity, Ebony managed to figure it out with a grin and sprawled herself on the bed.

“Lisa o Lisa you can take that blindfold off now!~” Ebony heard Lisa get a good chuckle out of that from outside the room, hearing her get up and take the blindfold off as she walked into the room.

“Bout time. What took you so long..?” Lisa trailed off as her eyes settled onto Ebony with her outfit, a blush settling on her face.

“So you wanna have some more fu-” “That outfit looks really uncomfortable.” Ebony deadpanned at Lisa, her mouth still open from being interrupted mid sentence as she gave her girlfriend the ‘are you for fucking real’ look. Lisa stared back at her before moving over to her to take the outfit off.

“I’m being serious. Besides, you look better without the outfit.” Ebony wanted to complain that it took her forever to get the lingerie on, but the words died in her mouth as Lisa pulled the top part off and closed her mouth around one of her nipples, giving it a hard suck before letting it fall out of her mouth with a wet ‘pop!’. Ebony moaned lowly in the back of her throat, biting her lip as Lisa gave her other nipple the same treatment.

“Happy birthday Lisa.” Ebony grinned, Lisa glancing up at her from where she had started to remove the rest of the outfit. She gave Ebony a smile and kissed her, delving her tongue into her mouth for a good couple of seconds before the two pulled away for breath, a small stand of gleaming, silver saliva connecting from both of their mouths for just a split moment, the only bridge of evidence of their kiss before Lisa cupped Ebony’s face with her hands, Ebony now able to hear the soft purring of the feline before her due to their closeness.

“Happy birthday to me indeed.”


	31. WhATS IT LIKE TO UPDATE

Updating is difficult but maybe i will add more shit to this one day  
i mean i have like, fifty billion fics i could post but wont because they gross n kinky and are about fandoms that would prolly kick me out if i posted them


End file.
